Every Boy Has a Dark Side
by ShamelessPotatoes
Summary: Kyouya does something he deeply regrets, which ends up leaving the Host Club in ruins. Rated T for language and suggestive content. Unfinished, so stay tuned!
1. Chapter 1

"You're too nice of a guy."

The words rang in his ears. Though wind and rain still pelted the window, the phrase seemed louder than ever.

It badgered him for an eternity that managed to somehow fit itself into a number of seconds.

Every day. Every day he was reminded how nice he was. How wonderful of an addition he was to the host club. How they couldn't have done it without him.

Time moved slowly, the clock's ticking trying to drone out his thoughts to no avail.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

"No."

He grit his teeth, a small smirk surfacing on his face. He wouldn't let himself get walked on. He wouldn't be soft.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

"I'm not as nice as you think I am, Fujioka."

"No?"

"No."

Tick.

Tick.

He was reminded with every passing moment; the way his father walked over him, the way his brothers had everything, the way nobody he needed really ever depended on him. The way he wasn't allowed to give off bad impressions. It was going to have to change. He was tired of being that guy.

The ravenette abruptly lowered his head, locking lips with the girl underneath him. He passionately kissed her, forcing his tongue into hers. He fought to maintain dominance, prompting her to flail and attempt to push him off. It wasn't working very well however, considering Kyouya had her pinned to the bed.

He broke the kiss for air, Haruhi gasping for breath aswell.

"Get off me, Kyouya!" She yelled, grinding her teeth as tears stung the corners of those big, beautiful brown eyes. It was going to hurt, doing this. Not for her, for him.

He shook his head, lowering his mouth to the crook of her neck. He planted a kiss, Haruhi much too weak to successfully shove him off by this point.

"Please don't do this, Senpai." She plead, leaving Kyouya to wander through his thoughts as he continued to suck at the soft, delicate flesh. He left a vivid reddish Hickey on her neck, eliciting no gasps or pants like he had hoped. Instead she was whimpering- not in pleasure, in fear.

He began to think about just what he was doing, his head raising quickly as he stared at the small, frightened girl he was about to dominate.

No, it wasn't right. He couldn't... God, he couldn't even say the words. He was going to _rape_ her.

He was so selfishly absorbed in his own world that he had nearly taken her virginity, just to soil his family name. Just to show his family that he wasn't to be tread upon. Suddenly he felt sick. He let go of her wrists, expelling a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Miss Fujioka, I'm so sorry. I apologize. Oh no." He frowned, feeling tears begin to surface out of the corner of his eye. "I'm so sorry." He repeated, eventually having it slide into a chant.

"Senpai-" Haruhi began, only to be silenced when the door flung open.

"Haruhi! Daddy's here to save-" The intrusive blonde began, his voice only cutting off as he gasped. "K-Kyouya." He stammered, stumbling backwards. His astonishment was quickly replaced by fury and rage. "What are you doing! You're a pervert! And I never knew!"

"What's going on?" A sleepy-looking Hanninozuka asked, peering in through the door. In his hands was the large, fluffy rabbit he always carried around.

"Oh no." Was all Kyouya could manage to get out, before his eyes widened when Tamaki charged forward.

"Get away from my Haruhi!"


	2. Chapter 2

Tamaki shot forward, promting Haruhi to sit up abruptly and Kyouya to try and flee from the bed. "Wait, Tamaki!" The ravenette shouted, nearly falling over the sheet. Suoh's face was heated bright red in intense rage and betrayal.

Haruhi turned to the door, stumbling off the bed and scampering to Mori and Honey. She knew she felt safest with them.

"What's going on, Haruhi?" The short boy asked, looking worried. "Why are Tamaki-Senpai and Kyouya-Senpai fighting?" Tears began to surface from the corners of his eyes.

She looked up at Mori, casting him a worrisome glance. The taller only nodded, gently pushing Honey away. "This is not our business. Go back to bed." He said huskily.

After the two had left, though Honey quite unwillingly, Haruhi cast her gaze back to Kyouya and Tamaki. They were chasing eachother around the bed, Tamaki seething in anger and liquid rage nearly oozing from all of his orfices.

"Why were you on top of my Haruhi?! Did you touch her? You're sick! How dare you try anything with her!"

"Tamaki-Senpai, we didn't do anything-"

"Only because I stopped you!"

Haruhi rubbed at her eyes, wiping away the small tears that had begun to surface. She knew that Kyouya hadn't meant to hurt her, and that he had stopped before anything too terrible happened, but she still felt strange about everything. The brunette also felt only small gratitude towards Tamaki-Senpai, considering the fact that his presence wasn't necessarily needed. Kyouya had come to his senses soon enough, just like Haruhi had expected.

"What's happening, Haruhi?" Two familiar ginger twins inquired in unison. They had seemingly come out of thin air. "We heard the King yelling from down the hall."

"It's nothing." She responded quietly.

Tamaki finally leaped over the bed, lunging at Kyouya and tackling him to the ground. On impact with the floor, Kyouya's glasses slid across the room. The twins gasped, rushing in to help the downed ravenette.

"What are you doing, boss?!" They asked in a concerned manner, lifting Tamaki off of the other boy and holding him back to allow Kyouya up.

"He touched my Haruhi inappropriately!" Tamaki screamed, thrashing in the boys' grip.

"That doesn't sound like something he would do." Hikaru commented, glancing at Haruhi in a worrisome manner.

Haruhi held the ginger's gaze for only a moment, before she chewed her lip and turned away, running down the south hall. Tamaki gasped, wriggling free and chasing after her at high speed. The twins only stood still in shock.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called, finally catching up to the brunette and grabbing her hand. He pulled her backwards, sending her flying into a warm hug.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine. He didn't really do anything. He only kissed me-"

"_Only?! _He stole your mouth virginity! I'll kill the bastard for ever laying a hand on you, let alone his pervert lips!"

"Senpai, calm down! He stopped a little before you came in. It was fine. I knew he wouldn't really do it, he's not-"

"How can I trust him now?" The blonde interrupted, pulling away. "When I know that he will try to touch you again!"

"He won't."

"He will!"

"Then you don't know him well enough!"

"I know better than you do!"

"Apparently not!" Haruhi countered, spinning around and stomping down the long corridor. The blonder made little effort to follow her, much to the girl's surprise, however she didn't stop walking. It was relaxing to know that Tamaki finally knew when she didn't want to be bothered.

"Miss Fujioka." A familiar voice called calmly, though shakily. The brunette turned around on a pivot, looking heavily burdened. The figure was slouched, limping, and had just exit the bedroom, the same one she had fled from just moments ago..

"Kyouya, what happened?!"


	3. Chapter 3

The ravenette looked visibly shaken, and his glasses were cracked in more than several places. Bruises battered his chest and arms, each heavily varying in color. Most of them didn't seem too terrible, though all were recent.

"I apologize for my unacceptable behavior. I don't know what came over me. I just hope you can forgive me for what's happened."

"Senpai, I know you're sorry. Where did all of these bruises come from? What happened to your glasses?"

"Please don't worry about me. You treating me with such kindness and concern is unheard of."

"What you _almost _did." She corrected him. "And you're my friend. I don't want to see you hurt!" The girl gritted her teeth, eyebrows knitting together into a worrisome expression. "Tell me what happened. It was the twins, wasn't it?"

"I was pushed onto the ground, etcetera. I don't blame them."

There was a long silence, both parties standing awkwardly across from eachother.

"I know you feel horrible about what happened," The brunette began, tapping her chin. "That part is obvious. But, Senpai, I forgive you. The important part is that you came to your senses before you did something even worse."

"But even what I did wasn't consensual. It was wrong-"

"It's also in the past." She interrupted. "I don't want this to affect the host club. I understand how barren of a statement that is, but I can hope. And _hope_fully we can forget this ever happened."

Kyouya listened intently, nodding afterwards. He remained wordless, as surprised as he was.

* * *

"Are you going to be okay?" Honey asked, his big, hopeful eyes ogling the taller girl with a sullen frown.

"You're free to stay home if you like! I'm sure my girl is as traumatized as it is." Added Tamaki.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. Kyouya and I agreed that we both don't want this event going public, though. And we both don't want anything to happen to the host club. Understand?"

The group nodded in unison. There was a certain worried stench clinging to the air, and it wasn't the same when Haruhi arrived at the music room with her 'much needed supporters'. It was different, seeing Kyouya and only meekly waving instead of asking what shenanigans had occurred so far.

It wasn't the same, greeting her guests and having them constantly ask what was wrong. It wasn't familiar, and she didn't like it.

The girl found herself constantly wondering how Kyouya was coping with everything. When she seeked comfort in his smiling gaze, she was met only with a stoic expression.

After a while, she had nearly had enough. "Kyouya-Senpai," She began, wandering out of the crowd of guests to approach the ravenette. "I know things are strange now. But we said we didn't want it to be this way. Why won't you talk to me?"

"Because I don't have anything to say." He responded coolly.

"That can't be true!"

"Would you find it enjoyable; listening to my constant apologies every few seconds?"

Haruhi frowned. A long silence ensued Kyouya's statement before he spoke up once more.

"My father spoke to me recently," He said in a hushed tone.

"What did he say?" Haruhi inquired, her tone bearing the same softness as the others'. She guessed it was a secretive manner.

Kyouya cleared his throat quietly, as if hesitant to say the next part,

"He wants me to ask for your hand."


End file.
